Snowball Effect
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: One event leads to another and then another. The end result is what we call life and what Ranma calls a train wreck.


This fun little story was born from a writing excercise I did a while ago. It shouldn't be taken too seriously as it just where I test out new story ideas. Also, I'm just about done with the 5th chapter of X-23. It just needs a little fine tuning and it'll be done. Just wanted everyone to know it's not dead.

Chapter 1 version 1.1

Dr. Tofu sat at his dining room table and stared at the calendar. His birthday was coming in a week and once again, no one would celebrate it with him. He knew why too.

"I've never told them when my birthday is. Strange how none of them have asked, but that's ok. If they even thought about it, they'd also want to ask me how old I am. Not even Cologne would believe me if I told them. And I'm not sure where they could buy that many candles..."

In the other room, Genma poured hot water on himself to change back.

'So, the doctor's birthday is soon. I must inform everyone.'

- - - - -

Back at the Tendo dojo.

"Man, this is good. Kasumi, you've out done yourself again."

"Thank you Ranma, but..."

"She really is a good cook isn't she Ranma?" Akane sweated a bit, hoping Ranma didn't notice that she just interrupted Kasumi. 'You'd probably just freak out if you knew I've been making all the meals for the past two months.'

"I just can't believe how much better you've gotten recently. It's like my mouth has died and gone to heaven." Just then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Akane shouted as she ran to the phone.

"Ranma, I need to let you in on a secret. That food..." Kasumi froze mid-sentence by Akane's scream.

"Akane! What is it!" Ranma ran to the hallway to see if she was ok. Akane's face showed that she was in shock. "What's up Akane?"

"It's your dad. He just found out, Dr. Tofu's birthday is only a week away."

"Really!"

"Yeah. How come we've never thought to ask him about it?"

"I don't know. So, how old is the good doctor?"

"Hang on. Uncle Saotome, do you know how old he is?" Akane waited and shook her head in response to what she heard. "Thanks. He said he didn't find out, but he's going to continue to investigate."

"We've got to throw the doc a party!" Ranma said. "After everything he's done for us, we owe it to him to throw him the best he's ever been to!"

"Yeah!" Akane jumped up as she agreed.

'It's so wonderful. Those two actually agreeing and getting along.' Soun thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. 'I just wish her mother were still her to see this.'

Just then there was a knock on the door. As he opened the door, his face froze.

"It's you... It can't be... Your"  
- - - - -

On the roof tops, Akane and Ranma ran as fast as they could to the Cat-Cafe.

"Hey Ranma, let's make a bet."

"A bet? About?"

"How old you think Tofu is."

"Sure, but what do I get if I'm right?"

"If I'm right, then you've got to spar with me and help me get better. If your right, I'll let you in on a secret about Kasumi's cooking and how come it's been getting so much better lately."

"Your on, but what if neither of us are right?"

"Then I'll tell you the secret of Kasui's cooking and you'll train me."

"I guess I can live with that. I mean out of the two of us, I'm sure one of us can get it right."

- - - - -

Genma entered Tofu's attic and began to look through the various boxes, hoping to find some clue to the doc's age. At first, all that he could find were old medical records. He was about to give up when he found a large wooden crate tucked in the back area.

"Hello... What have we here? Looks like a treasure chest." He quickly found the lock on the side and used a ki key to open it up. Inside he found several books. He carefully picked one up and looked through it. "It's a diary. These must all be diaries."

He started to put it back when he noticed the date written on the spine.

"July 1889? Is it his great grandfather's?" Genma turned to the first page. 'The fighting has been rough and the wounded continue to arrive. I find myself remembering why I hated the invention of the gunpowder fired weapons. At least when they used arrows, you didn't have to worry about poisoning by lead. That, and they didn't have as much range."

Genma continued to read, finding the stories of Tofu's ancestor's to be better then any fiction he'd read in years.

- - - - -

The two landed outside the Cat-Cafe just as Shampoo returned from her deliveries.

"Nihao Ranma."

"Hey Shampoo. Is the old ghoul in?"

"Great grandmother inside. Why Ranma want to talk to great grandmother?"

"Come inside and we'll tell you at the time we tell her."

Inside, Shampoo went to find Cologne. Once they were all together, Ranma informed them about Tofu.

"Really? I guess you'd like to hold the party here?" Cologne said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah. It's the only place big enough to hold the people we want to invite. So will it be alright?"

"Of course. I never did properly thank that Tofu for watching over Shampoo until I arrived." Cologne looked up and remembered when she first meet the doctor. 'They'd be surprised if I told them I already knew him before I moved here...'

- - - - -

Genma moved to the next diary labeled 1930.

'I've read through sixteen different diaries so far and it seems as if it's still the same person. The hand writing and grammar is the same. It can't be possible, but Dr. Tofu's ancestor was really an old man. Not that it would surprise me. I mean, Cologne is three hundred and so is the master. I wonder what this guy looks like now.'

- - - - -

Dr. Tofu filled out the last piece of paper work for his last client, then filed it with the rest of his paper work and closed up for the day.

"One week. I'm just glad no one knows. No one's celebrated my birthday in over five hundred years and I'd rather it stay that way. I just wouldn't know how to take it."

Chapter 2version 1.1status: experimental

At the Tendo home, a mystery is brewing.

"It's you... But your dead!" The woman before him didn't even bat an eye at Soun's statement.

"Soun, my husband, I know you never were the brightest person in the family, but how could you think I was dead?"

"We found the car. It was smashed beyond recognition and their was a woman inside. She was killed on impact."

"I know. She was my sister. She asked to borrow the car while I was out of town."

"What! If that was your sister, then how come even your own family thought you were dead!" He wanted to cry. He wanted to let lose, but he held it together. He did it for the simplest reason. He wanted to prove the person in front of him was a fake.

"I saw something while I was away. A horrible murder. The police put me into protection until they were able to press charges and have the crook locked away. Until it was all clear, I had to refrain from any contact."

"That can't be true! The woman I love would have risked it all to return."

"And had I, this entire family would have been in more danger then you could have been able to handle. At first I did try to contact you. I really did, but they convinced me not to."

"So why now after all these years? You've missed over ten years of their lives and I'm certain I'm not the only one this is going to effect."

"I know, but I can take it. I just want to be there for you all and to make up for the lost time." Something in Soun finally broke through and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've greeted you. It's just so hard to believe. I loved... love you so much."

- - - - -

Akane and Ranma walked side by side, almost unaware of how close they were to each other. The news of the day however insured that they would probably be unaware for the time being.

Their trip to the Cat-Cafe was a success. Cologne would let them use her restaurant to hold the party in. As a twist, Cologne even offered to do all the cooking to feed the guest.

"This is going to be the best birthday party ever!" Akane beamed as she said her peace.

"Yeah, got to agree with you there. Now we have to figure out who to invite."

"Don't worry about that Ranma. I know a lot of the patients Dr. Tofu sees and I can invite them personally."

"Right on!... What I am supposed to do in all this?"

"Oh, I've got an idea. Let's just say, you'll be the one to get Tofu to the Cat Cafe."

"I can do that, no problem!"

"Then it's settled."

"Hey, Akane. Remember that bet we talked about?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, I'm ready to make my guess."

"Me too. Ok. My guess is thirty-five."

"Ok. Well, I'm guessing Dr. Tofu is one hundred and twenty."

"One hundred and twenty! What makes you think he's that old?"

"Remember when I got that moxabustion mark from Happousai?"

"Yeah. How could I forget. You couldn't even lift your own back pack."

"Ha ha... Well, do you remember what he said when he saw it?"

"Not really. Refresh my memory."

"He said 'Why I haven't seen one of these in over a hundred years!'."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to imply he was that old..."

"Besides, I'm not really trying to win this bet. Sometimes losing is also winning." This statement cause Akane to blush a bit.

'Does this mean he wants to spend time with me?'

- - - - -

Genma reread the line again, this time out loud.

"In the last couple hundred years, I've never felt so confused as I do around her. That girl Kasumi just drives me crazy." He set the book down and starred into the dark attic. "I must be reading this wrong. He doesn't look a day over thirty, but the diaries. However I'm certain despite the minor differances in all the writting that they're all written by the same person."

"Your right Mr. Saotome. Those are all mine."

"AHHH!" He turned to see the pleasantly smiling face of Dr. Tofu.

"My, you must be a very fast reader. And your very good at masking your aura. I only noticed it a few seconds ago. Your concentration must have broke."

"I... I... I'm not stealin or nothin!"

"I assumed that much. I mean those diaries are old, but worthless to anyone but me. Well, maybe a hand full of historians." At this statement, Tofu suddenly began to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly got on his hands and knees and repeated this mantra.

"For what Mr. Saotome? Actually, this is rather nice. It's been a while since anyone's learned and it would be nice to have someone over to celebrate my birthday this year."

"Uh... Sure." He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not, so he choose to keep quiet. 'Where's the cold water when you really need it"  
- - - - -

Kasumi sat upstairs and listened to everything going on downstairs. She wanted to run down and see if it was true. She really wanted to, but she didn't. She was frozen, unable to move a muscles, too afraid of waking up from what seemed like a dream.

'I've always felt something. Mother.'

- - - - -

Nabiki was working as fast as she could on her computer.

'I know your lying to father. I gave up my life and my training to make sure this family would be financially stable! For what you did to us, I'll never forgive you!'

- - - - -

As Akane walked in the front door, the phone rang.

"Tendo residence... Hi Auntie... Yes, Ranma's right here." She passed the phone the Ranma.

"Hi mom. How's it goin?... Sure I can be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone up carefully. "Akane, my mom's got somethin to tell me. I'll be back in a few hours and we can finish planing for Tofu's birthday then."

"Sure Ranma. Take your time."

Akane took her shoes off and headed to the kitchen to find Kasumi. Before she could get there, she saw something that caused her mind to blank. On the ground, two people were in a very passionate kiss. One was her father and the other...

"Mother?..."

- - - - -

"Great-grandmother, I home."

"Welcome back child. I need to tell you something." Shampoo could tell by the expression on Cologne's face that this was going to be a very serious subject. "I got a letter today from the tribal council. It seems that they want to go about getting Ranma a different way. As such, you are no longer his bride."

"What? Is you kidding?"

"No child. You may continue to pursue him, however neither you are him are bound to any longer. Instead, we're going to train him. Their hope is that Ranma will be enticed to come to China and live there to learn the techniques that can only be taught there."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"Great-grandmother say it alright if Shampoo still try to get Ranma right?"

"Yes..."

"Then I no mind."

"Don't forget to tell your evil twin Xian Pu or she might continue to bother the boy."

"Aiya! Shampoo almost forget about her. She get hit by car on way home today."

"What!" Cologne looked shocked. 'I hope she doesn't recover. God, it's been hard living with an evil twin of my grand-daughter.'

"Xian Pu get hit while trying to save small child from getting hit by car. Shampoo put her body up in her room since she still has pulse in her."

'Good, then I can finish her off, once and for all!'

Chapter 3version 1.1status: experimental

Dr. Tofu and Genma sat down to enjoy some tea.

"So doctor, do you mind if I ask you how old you are?"

"No, I don't mind, but I can't really say for sure."

"You mean you've forgotten when you were born?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. I can't remember what year it was, but I'm sure it was just over five hundred."

"Wow, pretty good looking for an old guy."

"Why thank you Mr. Saotome."

- - - - -

Ranma entered his mother's home and was greeted by Nodoka.

"Thanks for coming over right so quickly."

"No problem mom. What was this you had to tell me?"

"It's about your father. I've kept this a secret from you since you were born."

"Let me guess. That moron isn't really my father and you had an affair with someone else."

"Ranma! No.." She wiped a few sweat drops from her forehead. 'I just hope he never finds out that I really did have an affair after his birth...'

"Mom? You ok?"

"Yes. Sorry about that. Genma is your real father, but there's something about him you don't know."

"Well?"

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it then. Don't worry about sugar coating it. I can take anything you can say."

"Well, I was told this by his master Happousai."

"The old freak?"

"Yes. It turns out, Genma is really an alien."

- - - - -

"Akane, I see you've meet our mother..." Nabiki stated with a noticeable amount of venom. "Mother dear. I think we have something to speak about."

"Of... Course..." The three women and Soun walked into the kitchen area. There, Nabiki produced a stack of papers.

"Before you lay proof that our mother did not die in any car accident and proof that your not telling us everything. In case your wondering, that stack does contain what you neglected to tell our daddy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's start with your name, Mrs. Yoko. It's not the only name you've gone by in the last ten years is it."

"Nabiki, we know your mother's name. What's this have to do with anything?" Soun asked, wondering where Nabiki was going with her rant.

"Shall we try another name? One picked by our government? Mrs. Deathstrike!"

"How could you know that name! It's top secret!"

"You'll find mother that you raised me well. Right after you left, I found some of your things. Files, government files documenting super soldier experiments. I knew then that you signed up for them, but I couldn't tell them anything. I figured you had a reason. It was then I became the person I am today."

- - - - -

As Shampoo walked quietly down the side walk, a thought that had been nagging at her for a while finally gained ground.

'I've chased after Ranma because our law demands that he become mine. Now that the law has been side stepped, do I truly wish to have Ranma for my husband? He's friendly, but whenever I've tried to take it to the next level, he resist so hard. Even when I was naked in his bath tub, not only were his words saying no, but his body also said it when it did not respond like a normal man's should have.'

Shampoo tried to push the thoughts aside, hoping that she could remember how Ranma made her feel, but she kept on coming back to one thing.

'It was all for the sake of my tribal laws...'

In her distraction, she ran smack into a brick wall. Actually, it was a person build like a brick wall.

"Who is one that dare step in Shampoo's way!" After blinking, she realized it was Ryoga.

'Oh, what a cold and dark world... To have learned the inner thoughts of my beloved. I can't go back to her anymore. I just couldn't stand to see her... Did I run into someone? Shampoo?'

"It Ryoga..." Her mind worked overtime. She was mad, but curious. Could the pig boy best her in combat? She knew the risk (not to mention the Ryoga's attempt to fall in love with any woman that showed him a ounce of kindness), but she was prepared to accept the consequences of her actions. She lunged at Ryoga with both of her bombari readied.

"Are you crazy!" His hands shoot out and deflected the weapons out of the air. Her attack didn't end and his forearm collided with her leg as she tried to kick him. He reached out quickly to try to stop her, but she was closer then he thought she was and his hands impacted hard against her chest and sent her flying into a wall twenty feet away.

'Airen...'

- - - - -

"So doctor, do you remember anything from your past? Something past five hundred years?"

"Well, Mr. Saotome, I do have one memory. I remember looking behind me and seeing a large rock. This rock seems special to me, but I can't figure out why. All I know is without that rock, I probably wouldn't exist."

"Wow. Reminds me of a story I read. Something about a monk traveling to some far of country to the west."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell everyone about my birthday Mr. Saotome. I'm not sure the others will take this news as well as you have."

"Nonsense, I'm sure they can handle it. I mean stranger things have happened to them."

"I guess..."

Chapter 4version 1.1status: experimental

Ranma left his home in a bit of a daze. He had just learned from his mother that his father was some kind of Martian. At least that was what Happousai told her. Of course Ranma hadn't ruled out the possibility that Happousai was just messing with her head. The problem with that idea was it wasn't Happousai's style. He seemed to prefer to mess with people's bodies more then their minds.

'This day can't get any weirder now...' Just then he saw Ryoga and Shampoo walking side by side. Actually, Ryoga was walking and Shampoo was hanging onto him and making cow eyes at him as if she was in love. 'I stand corrected.'

"Ranma!" Shampoo called out in her friendly voice (that still sent a shiver up Ranma's spine).

"Yo Shampoo. You and the pig boy here having a good day?"

"Aiya! We are. Great Grandmother want me to deliver this to you. Say it has many things Ranma want know about fighting." As she said this, her eyes seemed glued on Ryoga. Ranma accepted the book carefully, not really trusting what was happening in front of him. After looking over, around, under, and finally in the book, he realized that not only was it not a trap, but it was a book of Amazon fighting techniques just as Shampoo said.

"Thanks... But why are you giving me this?" He resisted the urge to through in 'and why are you hanging onto Ryoga like that?' He figured if she wanted to move, great.

"Great Grandmother get message from tribal elders saying to dissolve obligations to marry and to bring you into tribe with knowledge instead. She also say if want learn more, all you have to do is agree to move to Amazon village for a little while. If Ranma want more information, then Ranma need speak to Great Grandmother." She then turned to face the blushing Ryoga. "Now Airen, what you want to do with bride?"

Ranma didn't want to hear any of this and took off.

- - - - -

At the Tendo home, all was not right with the world.

"Nabiki, what are you saying?" Soun blurted.

"Nothing fancy, just that our dear sweet mother left us of her own accord to become a government agent."

"Yoko dear, is this true?" Soun's question caused Yoko to turn away briefly.

"I'm sorry, but Nabiki is partially correct. I did originally sign up for the super soldier. I did not want to leave you. However, when I was accepted, they told me that I was to go over seas and fight against the Canadian super soldier."

"Would that be the one called 'Weapon X' I kept finding in these papers?"

"Yes. He was strong. Too strong for me to defeat. So finally they let me go with one condition. I wasn't supposed to tell you guys any of this."

"Don't worry mother. I mean, this is what they get for going to an outsider for their accounting needs."

"What?" Yoko looked stunned.

"You remember how well I did in math when I was a child right? Well shortly after you went missing, I was sent an anonymous email for an accounting job. Normally, I would have told them I was too young, but with you missing, I needed something to release my anger. So I took the job. I was eventually given top clearance, so I'm allowed to know these kinds of things now."

"Didn't they know you were my daughter?"

"I'm not certain, but they never asked me about it, so I figured they didn't care."

"Soun, Akane, you too are the only ones left then. You both have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone outside this house. As far as anyone should be told is the story I gave you guys earlier."

- - - - -

Ranma knocked lightly on the door to Happousai's room. He dreaded what was to come, but his mother said the information came from the freak. So to verify it, he'd have to ask Happousai directly.

"Ranma, my boy, come in. I've been expecting you." Ranma cautiously opened the sliding door while watching for traps. "What're you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"No... Just don't like the idea of you expecting me."

"It's not like you can sneak up on me my boy. So what can I do for you?"

"It's my dad. I want to know the truth about him."

"You sure? There's a saying that ignorance is bliss. Sure you wouldn't want that instead?"

"Wish I could, but I can't. Mom told me that when you told her, you said this as a warning, almost as if my pop were a dangerous man."

"Yes, I hate to say it, but yes. He is extremely dangerous. If the seal I placed in your father were to ever come undone, the entire world would be in great danger. Even you might have a hard time against him since you've never had anyone push you to that level before. Not even Saffron."

"Your tell me my pop is stronger then Saffron? Impossible. The old man's tough, but he's not even close to a god's level."

"And that's only because of the multiple seals I placed on him the day he arrived. One for his body and one for his mind."

"Something doesn't add up though. How can Soun and Genma have been childhood friends if pop was an alien?"

"Simple. With a Ki trick I picked up, I altered their memories of the events. Sad thing is, I over used it that day. Can 't do it anymore since it could drive me insane."

"Of course, like you could pass for sane now... So spill it. I want to know everything that happened the day he arrived, including any details to explain why you think he's such a danger.

- - - - -

"So Genma, what can we do to celebrate my birthday?"

'Hmm... This sounds like a perfect time' Genma cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we go to the Cat Cafe and get us some extra special Raman. After that, we can hit the town and party! Trust me when I say, nobody knows how to get down better then I do."

"Sure. That sounds like an excellent idea."

'Hook, line, and sinker! Now Ranma, you'd better pull through for me on this one.'

Chapter 5version 1.1status: experimental

"I'll make this as brief as I can. It started while I was training Soun in the mountains. Everything seemed calm that night until I felt a huge battle aura suddenly invade the atmosphere and landed close to where we were. I could tell it was practically pure evil, so we went to investigate.

"When we got their, I found my senses were right. The being that exited had a full head of black hair that stood up against the gravity of the Earth. He simply muttered something about us being just humans before I decided to show him the error of his statement.

"First I threw several fire burst to distract him from my true objective. Remember that Moxabustion burn I gave you?"

"How could I forget? It was the worst week of my life."

"Well, that was the first thing I did to him. It took the fight right out of him. What I did next was probably a bit on the overkill side, but it felt good. I launched three dozen more fire burst right at the big lug, burning off all his hair and another thing I briefly noticed."

"Another thing?"

"Yes, a tail. At least that's what it looked like to me. The fire burst burned what ever was there completely up within seconds. When it was all said and done, the man came to with no memories of who or what he was. Later, he begged me to do what I could to restore him. So I took a look in his mind.

"What I saw made even me shiver. Not many things can do that ya know. I saw he was part of a race of men that lived for the fight. Nothing mattered more then fighting to them. And worst of all, Genma was among the feared of their race because to him, it was more for the kill then the fight. And any man that could make a race of fighters feel threatened had to be bad news. Genma came here to escape from their leader, a man I think was called refrigerator... Or maybe it was Cooler... Perhaps Ice Box... No that doesn't sound right. Well what ever it was, it was bad news."

"Nice story gramps, but it sound like you've been reading a bit too many comics."

"Ranma. You'd best not take me lightly on this. If I'm right, all that's needed is for one of those seals to break for the other to come crumbling down."

"Let's say I believe you. Doesn't this make me at least half alien?"

"Very good Ranma. Yes. You are part of what ever race Genma is a part of. This mean that you may also have access to enormous power. However, I'm not sure how to cultivate it in one from this race of people. However, I did sense someone like Genma once in my travels. He was in America if I'm not mistaken."

"Then that's where I'm gonna to have to go." Suddenly Happousai got a worried look on his face

"Oh dear. Ranma, we've got trouble and lots of it. First, I'd say that another one of what ever race Genma's a part of is coming to Earth soon. Second, can you sense that aura coming from downstairs?" For the first time since he arrived at the house he noticed it. The aura was distorted and barely felt human. He ran out of Happousai's room and down the stairs to prepare for a major battle.

- - - - -

Akane's thoughts finally ended. She took a long look at her mother and made her decision.

"Welcome back mother!" Just then, Ranma came barreling down the stairs. Yoko jumped at the sight of the young man who looked ready for battle.

"Stay back Akane!" Her figures suddenly began to grow into razor sharp points. This caused Ranma to slow down a bit.

"Mother! No, that's just Ranma!"

"Mother?" Ranma said out loud. "Akane, did you just call that your mother?" He said as he casually pointed to the woman with the razor fingers.

"Yes Ranma. I'll prove it too you." She pulled out a picture and showed it to him.

"It looks like her, but her aura. I'm not even certain it's human."

"Perhaps I can try to explain Ranma." Nabiki stepped towards him. "Our mother's been changed. They did things to her to make her stronger and faster then a normal human. She's an attempt to make the perfect soldier." This information didn't sit well with Ranma, who had been taught that true strength had to be earned through hard work and practice, not chemicals and machines. He knew his father would agree with him.

'Wonder where the old man is any ways..."

- - - - -

"Ah... choo! Ow."

"Mr. Saotome, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious. That ingrate son of mine threw a rock at my back this morning and the impact spot still hurts, especially if I sneeze."

"Well lets go down stairs so I can take a look."

"You sure doc?"

"I am your doctor." Genma followed Dr. Tofu into the examining room. There, Genma removed his shirt and laid down on the table. Mean while Tofu quickly washed his hands before coming over. As soon as he looked, he gasped. "Mr. Saotome, the pebble is still imbedded in your back!"

"Why that lying son of mine! He told me it bounced off me! AHHH!" Pain shot through him as the doctor removed the pebble as quickly as he could.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?..." Suddenly a small mark caught his eye. It didn't take long for him to recognize what it was. "Saotome, when did you get this moxabustion mark?"

"Huh? What are you talking about doc? I don't have anything like that."

"Yes Mr. Saotome, you do. From the looks of it, I'd say it's very old too. About ten or twenty years old."

"But that was when I was in training with the Master and Soun. Trust me when I say those memories are practically burned into me." As Genma went on about his training, a familiar smell of tabacco filled the air. Seconds later he felt a burning sensation on his back.

- - - - -

Miles around Tofu's clinic were suddenly rocked by a giant explosion. The blast radius leveled several buildings nearby. Several people nearby were killed instantly.

Chapter 6version 1.0status: experimental

The explosion could be felt through most of Nerima. Houses in the immediate area were leveled and outside the blast radius, homes had their windows blown out. To make matters worse, there was now a fire rampaging through the town, threatening to finish off any building still standing.

- - - - -

The Tendo home shook as a shock wave hit. As it hit the home, all the windows exploded in a shower of glass. Ranma was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ranma," It was Cologne. " you need to get to Dr. Tofu's clinic right away. I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Ranma hung up and quickly told the others Cologne's instructions. "Akane, you don't have to go. From the sounds of things, it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry Ranma. I'll be fine."

"You better be." He reached over and touched her cheek. "Let's go."

"Don't forget about me." Yoko calmly stated.

"Just don't slow me down."

- - - - -

Cologne hung up the phone and sighed.

"Ranma, this fight is not going to be easy. The battle aura I'm sensing is greater then I've ever felt and it has an evil feel to it. I only wish you had more time to study the book Shampoo gave you."

Picking up the phone again, she proceeded to call all the other fighters in Nerima.

- - - - -

Ukyo hung up and glared down at the oven.

'I guess now's as good a time as any to show Ranma my new powers.'

It had only been a month, but suddenly her strength and speed were several times faster then before. She couldn't explain it at all, so she hadn't told anyone about it in fear of new challenges from Ranma's other fiancées.

Suddenly the restaurant door slide open.

"Sorry, we're closing for a few hours." As she got a closer look at the people, she got the feeling food wasn't the reason they'd chosen to stop here. There were three men standing at the door way, all wearing black business suits.

"Ukyo Kuonji? We represent the Watchers council."

"That's fascinating, sugar, but I don't have time to talk right now. Perhaps when I get back in a few hours ok?" Before they could answer, she rushed them out the door, locked up, and headed to Dr. Tofu's.

- - - - -

"What's that? My husband needs me?... There's been some kind of accident?... He's at Dr. Tofu's office. What's the address there?... Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Nodoka hung up her phone and ran upstairs to get dressed. "At least it wasn't another sales person."

- - - - -

At the center of the blast, two men could be seen. One was laying on the ground, in a great deal of pain. The other was pulsing with power, but just standing in one place, completely unaware. Currently, this man was in his mind as memories he didn't realize he had were unlocked. Memories that could turn him into a killer and the world's worst nightmare.

- - - - -

In Genma's mind, a white face shouted out. It belonged to the man... creature that took his races pride and made them slaves. His race was a proud warrior race. For them to give up their freedom to choose where they want to go and kill, all they got was some trivial pieces of technology.

He could still remember the fight against the Truffles. How the battle started as their idea and ended in a spectacular display of their true power. It had been their finest hour. Of course, just like everyone else at the time, he forgot to realize that destroying the truffles meant there wouldn't be anyone left to fight... Or to kill.

Chapter 7version 1.0status: experimental

As the small group headed to the clinic, a short man jumped Yoko and threw her to the ground.

"Where ya goin Deathstrike? To busy to talk to yer old friend?"

"Logan..."

"You know why I'm here! You stole something from the mansion and we need it back!"

"Mother!" Akane ran to her mom's side.

"Akane, no! Run, get away from him. He's dangerous!"

"I lost you once mom. I'm not leaving you again!"

"Akane?" She notice Ranma giving her an odd look before turning to Yoko. "You two better survive until I can get back!"

"We will Ranma..." She returned her concentration to the fight in front of her. 'Thanks Ranma for believing in my ability to take care of myself...'

- - - - -

He woke carefully. His head felt worse then the day he died. He tried to think of what happened.

'I was talking to Ranma's father. He complained about something. When I looked, I found... that mark. How Genma got it was something I'll have to look into. I went to apply the cure, but then...' He drew a blank. While his mind tried to sort out the details, his hands went up to check his head and neck.

'Yup, there still here. Means I'm definitely still alive...' He pulled himself up and looked over to see Genma in the same spot he remembered seeing him last. Dr. Tofu walked up to Genma and began to observe the slight changes in the bulky man's aura. He could see evil spreading into it. It was disturbing to say the least, but he couldn't figure out why Genma was just standing there, starring into space.

He wanted to check Genma's pulse when Genma started to move again.

"Hello Doc."

"Hello Mr. Saotome. Are you ok?" Tofu made sure to take a careful step back as he asked. He was hard to kill, but he had no doubt that Genma would not hesitate to try again and again.

"Never felt better, Doc... Weren't we talking about your birthday?..." An grin crept on his face.

"Yes..." Another step back was taken for good measure and then he made sure to raise a good defensive aura.

"How about I give you something that will last you a life time."

"A diamond Mr. Saotome? You shouldn't have..."

"Making jokes? Never struck you as funny... Heck, I've never struck you at all." His fist lashed out and impacted against Tofu's jaw. A loud and sickening crack could be heard as a result. Genma watch in delight until he saw his damage repair it's self before his eyes.

"Mr. Saotome, what's wrong with you." Instead of an answer, all he got was Genma's attempt to hit him again. This time he quickly dodged left and pressed a pressure point on the arm. For just a second, Genma's arm went completely limp.

"I've always thought you had to be a good fighter," he commented as he suddenly bulked up. The sudden shift in his size caused the use of his arm to return.

"Your not bad. The best I'd say I've seen in over four hundred years. But I can't let you go any further."

"And your going to stop me? You've just barely managed to stun my arm. How are you going to stop my entire body from grinding you into a pulp?"

"He's going to do it with our help... Pop!" Ranma looked down at his father from the roof a nearby building. 'Dad, I love you, but I can't let this go on.'

"Son! Your just in time. Join me. Together, we'll rule this planet and everyone on it. We'll fight whoever we want. Marry who we want. And most important. We'll kill when ever we want!"

"Old man, this isn't you speaking! It can't be. My father was a thief and a bit thoughtless and even a coward at times, but he still would never hurt people just for the fun of it!"

"Ranma, my boy, you've never met me before today. What you knew was a lie. A mask forced on to me by that shriveled old man next to you. Tell you what. You join me and we'll kill him first. How's that strike you?"

"Like the ravings a coward." Ranma leapt from the roof and took up a stance next to Tofu. "You ok?"

"Just peachy. I just hope my insurance will cover homicidal fathers."

"Wait for me sugar!" Ukyo landed next to the two men and pulled out her battle spatula.

"Ukyo, this is dangerous. You shouldn't be here!"

"Ran-chan, trust me when I say, this battle should be nothing for me."

'Stupid girl! Why can't they just let me handle it? Sure, I'm willing to let the doc help, but he can could handle a fight like this.'

"I'm not leaving, so just focus on the target. We'll be fine."

"You all think your going to be fine? You forget, I'm just getting started!" Genma's battle aura flared wildly around, charging the air around them. Using the distraction, he charged faster then they could see at Tofu and punched him. His fist went right through Dr. Tofu's stomach, leaving a giant hole and lots of blood flowing from it.

"Tofu!" Ranma shouted. Suddenly, he built his aura up, trying to match his father's. Before he was ready to launch his attack, Ukyo charged in. She tried to hit Genma, but was back handed, sending her flying. Before her body could land, Genma once again moved beyond the speed of light and elbowed her down. She coughed up blood. Ranma could tell that without immediate medical help, she wasn't likely to make it past the next half hour.

"Uc-chan! Dad, how could you do this! These people. They were my friends! Have you really changed!"

"Yes, I have changed from what you've known of me, but I'm just being true to my nature. Your the one acting against it."

"NO!" His aura was now a heavy gold color and building in intensity.

"Impressive. I knew you were good, but to get to this level just because of a couple of... Humans is... Impressive. Sad too though. To feel anything for these maggots. Now it's time to show you I'm still your better!" He charged in at his son. As he did, his skin began to turn a soft red color, as if he was getting deep sunburn. Ranma tried to block his father's attack, but misjudged and blocked the wrong area. Instead of a gut punch, the fist veered up and uppercut him, knocking him out. "Now, should I let you live?"

"Genma?" The voice he heard caused his heart to jump. It brought memories to him that he didn't want. Memories of falling in love. Memories of dating and even getting married. It even brought back his first night with her. His mind became split as he tried to figure it all out. He was a killer, but he was madly in love.

As he tried to figure out the mixed feelings, a figure hit against his neck. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was his wife Nodoka running to him. Thankfully, he completely passed out then or he would have seen her run to her son and not him.

The owner of the finger stood up and rubbed his stomach.

"Nothing like losing your stomach to make it empty..." Dr. Tofu commented as he checked around for the others.

Chapter 8version 1.0status: experimental

Cologne looked down at Genma's unconscious body and light her pipe. Soon, she was ready and placed it against his back, burning a new moxabustion mark onto it.

"Old ghoul, what are you doing to my dad?"

"Just making sure when the fool wakes up that we can control him. Honestly, we got lucky with this encounter. If it wasn't for his wife distracting his thoughts, we probably would have never stopped him. With less strength, I have a better chance of reforming him. Once I feel he's not a threat, I may remove the mark permanently."

"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense..." Ranma backed off and bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ranma, I haven't forgotten how you react without thinking. It's a bad trait of your father's I assume."

"Perhaps, but if I'm right, I don't know the real Genma. The one I know is probably gone forever."

"The man you called father is still there, it's just being confused with memories of a different time. Given enough time, he'll come to see the light."

"I hope your right."

"Until then, I hope you'll understand the need for me to return with him to my village."

"Yeah, I do. Take care of him." With that, Cologne grabbed Genma and headed to the Cat Cafe. "Now, Dr. Tofu, you and me got to have words..."

"Uhh... Sure. I guess I owe you all that..."

- - - - -

The two sat down at the ice cream shop and ordered their food once Ranma got back from turning into a girl.

"You know Ranma, it's ok to eat ice cream while your a boy."

"I know. I just thought it would look weirder for two guys to be eating it together. Now, a boy and a girl eating together is much better."

"Ok, so you'd rather people think your girl side is on a date then your boy side, right?"

"Right..." Ranma-chan still didn't like how that sounded, but the ice cream distracted him from caring that much. "Now about that hole in your stomach that should have killed you."

"Mind saying that a bit louder. I don't think the people standing outside heard."

"Sorry..." Ranma-chan lowered her head and looked to see if anyone noticed what she said. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay attention. "Now answer the question."

"Alright. I'm immortal. I can not be killed."

"Can't be killed? Sounds neat. How'd this happen?"

"It happened because I was born this way along time ago. I'd say about five or six hundred years."

"Five or six hundred years? Guess we both lost the bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, Akane and me, we sort of made a bet about how old you were. She guessed thirty-five and I guessed something like one hundred and twenty six."

"One hundred and twenty six? What made you guess that?"

"Well, like I told Akane, when I got that moxabustion mark from Happousai and you saw it, you said you hadn't seen one in over a hundred years."

"I said that?"

"Yup."

"Whoops..." He paused and took a bit of his melting ice cream. "No matter how old I get, I still slip every now and again."

"Immortal?"

"That's what I said Ranma."

"So you'll never die, ever?"

"Well, I can die, but only if I lose my head," he made a motion with his had across his neck. "literally."

"That means you'll be forced to watch all your friends and family die."

"That's true, but I learned a long time ago that all I can do is enjoy the time I have with them. There's nothing more I can do."

"I'm sorry doc."

"It's not your fault."

"Has anyone ever tried to figure out what makes an immortal different from regular people?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"You should. If you could solve that problem, you could save millions of lives."

"I probably could, but then I'd be resposible for stopping the births new children every where."

"What do you mean doc?"

"I mean, immortals can't have children. Ever."

Chapter 9version 1.1status: experimental

Ranma-chan and Dr. Tofu walked from back to the house and swapped stories from their childhood. Ranma was surprised at how much Dr. Tofu could remember from his, considering how long it had been. All in all, it was a fun time and it left many thoughts in her mind.

Her mind was particularly focused on two thoughts. One was that both she and Akane lost the bet. That meant Akane would have to tell her secret. Two, she'd start training Akane once she made sure she could swim really well.

The second thought was on how much fun she had eating ice cream with Dr. Tofu and how much it felt like a date. Of course, she knew that wasn't what it was, but still, that man among men part of her couldn't help think about how it looked. Not to mention how it felt.

"See you latter Dr. Tofu," she said with a sigh as the doctor walked away. "Man, I've got to change back into a guy. These girly emotions are starting to get to me."

- - - - -

Ranma found Akane sitting at the dinning room table with a big bag of ice in one hand and a note in the other. The bag of ice was nursing a nasty head wound she had and whatever the note said, she was sure it wasn't helping Akane. She went to the stove and pulled off an already warm kettle and changed back.

"Yo Akane, what's wrong?"

"I found this note. It's from dad. It says he went to America to find my mother."

"What? I thought you and her had things under control?"

"So did we. That Logan fellow was a lot stronger then we thought. At least I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Mother knocked me out before the fight began. That's where I got this lovely new shade from," she commented as she pointed to the bruise.

"She probably didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but I'm not breakable. I can handle a fight..."

"Akane, you know that I lo... v... That I like...," he paused to take a deep breath. "That I love you."

Akane gasped and a deep blush rushed over her cheeks.

"Ranma? Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do, but I there are some things I don't think your ready for. Because of how I feel for you, I couldn't stand to see you hurt," this seemed to bring her back down. "Hey, don't do that. I got something to tell you. Remember our bet?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, get ready for your training cause we both lost."

"What? How old is he?"

"He said he's about five or six hundred, but it could be more then that."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope. During the fight against Pop, Dr. Tofu took a hit that punched a hole straight through his stomach. By the end of the fight, you couldn't tell anything more then a bee had stung him. Later we even ate ice cream, proving his stomach was defiantly back."

"Wow..."

"Your telling me. Always knew the Doc was something special, but this wasn't what I was thinking," he paused as he remembered something. "So, what was that secret?"

"Secret?"

"Yeah, about Kasumi's cooking."

"Oh yeah, well brace yourself."

"I'm braced."

"Kasumi stopped cooking over two years ago and has refused to cook anything since then. It was hard on us. Soon, I realized I had to get better or the family would starve. I started real slow at first. Day by day though, I learned the secrets I needed to know."

"Ha! I knew that already."

"Knew what?"

"That you've been doing the cooking."

"But how?"

"Kasumi told me. She told me that she got to be the cook she was because she had no other choice. So, to help you, she gave you no other choice too."

The two just stared at each other for a minute and then broke down in laughter.

"Kasumi's the best!" Akane shouted.

"No, you are," he said and drew her closer.

"Ranma?"

"Akane," he whispered as he gently kissed her. When his heart fluttered, he knew he was alright. 'I'm not gay!'

- - - - -

Dr. Tofu sat at his dinning room table in his second clinic and thought about his day. It had been very long and his week was just getting started.

'Everyone I know and care for knows now. They know I've lived for hundreds of years. They also know I can not be killed. They know the dark side of me. And it's interesting how they all seem to accept me. Of course, it's strange how the biggest tragedy happened because of that secret.

'If Genma had never found out, he would never have been looking through my stuff.

'If he'd hadn't been looking through my stuff and learned my secret, I would have never thought to talk to him about it.

'Then if we hadn't been talking about it, I would have never tried to help him with his back pain.

'And last, but not least, if I hadn't saw that moxabustion mark while helping him with his back pain, he wouldn't have become evil like he did. It's quiet a viscous cycle we went through...'

Chapter 10version 1.0status: experimentalwarning:

Their kiss had lasted a lot longer then Ranma planed for it to. Three minutes longer to be precise. The two finally broke for air and it took all their might to keep from going back at it.

"Wow..." It was the only thing Ranma's brain could come up with.

"Yeah... Wow..." he heard Akane say.

"We should do that more often."

"Yeah, we should."

"Akane, let's talk to our parents. I want them to cancel the engagement so we can get to know each other better like we just did."

"I'd like that Ranma. I'll help. But before we do that... can we kiss again?."

- - - - -

The next day, Ranma woke up in an oddly comfortable bed. For some reason, his mind was trying to hid the truth of what happened the night before from him. He rolled and found himself face to face with Akane. Her eyes were still closed and obviously still asleep. Ranma managed to glance at the clock and noticed it was eleven a.m.

"Hey Akane," he gently whispered. "It's time for us to go and get Dr. Tofu's birthday present..."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here where it's warm...," she muttered back.

"Your so cute."

"Thank you Ranma..."

"Akane?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to get married? I mean soon?"

"No, but I do want to marry you..." Akane suddenly decided to roll to the other over. "You want that too right..."'

"Yeah. I do," he continued in a soft voice. He wasn't really sure she was awake, but it didn't matter. What he was hearing was the kind of truth he knew they couldn't say when they were awake. At least he didn't think they could...

"Ranma?"

"Yes Akane?"

"I'm awake you know."

"Really?"

"Yes," her voice was now at a regular volume. "Thanks again for spending the night. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable."

"Nah, I can handle anything, especially being near you." this caused Akane to smile even more. She pulled the covers down and revealed her familiar bunny pajamas. They always seemed to be the cutest things she choose to wear, but he'd never admitted that to her.

"I'm going to go and take a bath, then we can go shopping ok?"

"Wait for me."

"I will. I can't go shopping without you."

"No, I mean, I want to help you wash your back," she said with a grin.

- - - - -

Hours latter, Ranma was till very nervous about what happened. The bath should have been relaxing, but he was too busy making sure he didn't get a nose bleed or let a certain body part come up. All that kept him from relaxing at all.

"Hey Ranma, aren't you going to change into a girl?"

"Why?"

"It's what you normally do whenever we go shopping together."

"Well, that was before I was afraid people would think we were together."

"And you don't mind now?" she teased. She got her answer when Ranma pulled her close and kissed her. This kiss wasn't as long as the one he'd given her the night before, but it meant the same thing to her. As they parted, she whispered, "Thanks."

"And I'll do that every time you ask if I want to be seen in public with you," he told her as he waived his finger at her.

"So what do you get an 600 plus year old immortal with the hobby of cutting off heads?"

"Anything he wants?"

"And what would that be?" Akane continued, missing Ranma's joke.

"How about a new sword? Or maybe sword sharpener..."

"Honestly Ranma, do you really think Dr. Tofu wants to be out killing people?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like didn't have a lot of choice in the matter."

"I hope he'll be alright."

"Me too."

- - - - -

Miss Hinako was currently chasing after a group of thugs that stole her purse and she was very angry.

"Stupid muggers. My candy is in there!" Just then, she thought she had a clear line of sight on them. She pulled her fifty yen piece and aimed it. Instead of the muggers, Dr. Tofu got hit by her absorption ability. When she realized what happened, she immediately tried to stop draining, but it wouldn't stop. That's when she felt as if she was being hit by a bolt of lighting. The pain caused her to pass out, finally stopping the energy drain.

Dr. Tofu limped over to her and check her vitals. As he was doing that, he felt the presence of another immortal in the area.

"Damn, this is bad timing," he muttered to himself as he looked around. If he could spot them before the saw him, he could take them out quicker. Seconds passed before he felt his strength returning to him. He scoped up Hinako and took her into his clinic. Once she was safely in one of the beds, he went out to investigate, but ended up not being able to find anything.

"Damn it, if they've found out where I live, all my patients could be in trouble!"

Chapter 11version 1.0status: experimentalwarning:

You'll help me back? Ryoga said in English as tears began to form around his eyes.

Yeah, you seem like a nice guy and I'd be happy to help. Plus, I just finished my Japanese lessons, so I'd be happy to help you.

You can speak Japanese?

"Yeah," Ryoga blinked as the American went from English to Japanese without skipping a beat. "By the way, my name is Joseph Grutt. What's yours?"

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki and this is Shampoo," Ryoga added while pointing a finger at the girl nibbling on his ear. "Shampoo, cut that out. We're in public!"

"Shampoo no care. Shampoo just want Ryoga."

"Sorry about her. She's just... full of energy."

"That's ok, I've see worse. I should tell you the hardest part will be paying for the airplane ticket."

"Airplane?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go by boat..."

"Boat?"

"I'm sure you know what those are..."

"Yeah, but why do we need those?"

"I take it you didn't notice that big field of blue between here and Japan..."

"Big field of blue'..."

"We call it an ocean, I think it's umi in Japanese... and it's hard to cross without transportation."

"I don't remember seeing any ocean, but if you need money, I've got plenty," Ryoga stated as he pulled out a stack of yen.

"My lord, there's got to be about a half a million yen worth in that stack."

"Twelve million actually. All the bills were the highest I could get."

"Let's go then."

- - - - -

Ranma and Akane soon found themselves in one of the oldest book stores in Nerima. Everywhere they went, the sales clerks told them this was the place to find something for anyone over the age of eighty. Of course, they didn't mention that that person appeared and acted like a thirty-five year old since that wouldn't have helped them any.  
"Welcome my young ones," a voice called out to them. "Looking for a book for an older family member?"

The turned and faced an English man that appeared to be in his thirties. He was dressed in all black and something about him caused Ranma to feel uneasy.

"Don't worry. I don't bite... well, not any more," he added with a chuckle.

"We're here to find a book from our doctor," Ranma said while Akane managed to use him as a hiding spot.

"Wow, a present for the doc. Must be really good at his job to have earned a present."

"It's his birthday in six days."

"Not just every doctor has his patients celebrating his birthday."

"Let's just say he's really old and dear to us."

"Well, I'd recommend this book right here."

Would you... Ranma said in English.

Yes I would.

I thought you looked a bit American. How'd you managed to open a store here?

Let's just say I made a stop here a while back while atoning for my past sins. While I was here, I decided to invest. Recently, I felt like I need a few years away from LA and this was the first place I could think to come.

That would have been a long time ago... In fact I'd have believed you if you said it was a great grandfather or something like that...

I'm older then I look.

So it seems a lot of people are these days.

You mean your doctor friend?

Just a guess... Let me ask you, does he only come out at night?

No, he's quiet the day person.

Then he's not a vampire.

Vampire? he was about to say that vampires don't exist when he remembered what Ukyo said before she left. Damn, and we just walked into his nest...

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane asked as she was tired of waiting for the two to speak in Japanese.

"Akane, be careful, he's a vampire."

"Vampire?" as she said this, she got into a defensive stance.

"ho, hold up. I'm not evil." the store owner quickly told them.

"That's not what Ukyo said before she left to Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale? California?"

"Crap. Now he knows where she is. I'm not letting you out of here alive!"

"Your fiend wasn't a slayer was she?"

"Yeah, she was."

"Buffy," he said under his breath. "I've got to run."

"I told you, your not getting out of here! I'm not going to let you endanger my friend!"

- - - - -

Dr. Tofu walked quickly back to his clinic, desperately trying to think of a plan.

'The last time another immortal discovered where I treated patients, they slaughtered them all. I can't let that happen again,' he thought. Just as he opened his door, the feeling over came him again. "Damn it, it's here!"

He ran in, following it as best he could until it lead him to Hinako.

"Doctor, I don't feel so good," she complained. Dr. Tofu just looked at her in shock.

"Little girl, did you know your an immortal?"

"Really?... Hey, I'm not little." As she said this, Dr. Tofu remembered how she was absorbing his energy and how she got bigger.

"I'm sorry, yes, your a big girl..."

"Your forgiven... Why did you say I'm an immortal?"

"Because... I'm not sure how to tell you this...," Dr. Tofu quietly stated as he walked over to his counter and pulled out a knife with an eight inch blade. He turned around and quickly stabbed her. "You are immortal and can not die."

Hinako gasped as the knife plunged deep into her heart. She was surprised at a how little pain the knife caused. She knew it was probably because she was already in shock.

'He seemed like such a nice man...' Her eyes finally closed and her breath left her.

Chapter 12version 1.0status: experimentalwarning: and are used for English

The world came rushing back at her at a thousand miles per hour. She woke on a comfortable bed and she was in a fresh hospital gown. The first thing she could decide was that someone had saved her from the demented Dr. Tofu, but then she noticed there wasn't any wound from where he stabbed her.

She then wondered if she dreamt the whole thing, but she couldn't figure out why she was in a hospital. Suddenly she felt an odd sensation.

"I see your finally awake," Dr. Tofu's voice called out. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you see, it was either me or wait until another immortal finds you. I can guarantee you, there are those that would have just taken your head and not worried about trying to teach you."

"What's going on here?"

"As I said, your immortal and you can not die. It doesn't matter how many times you get stabbed, shot, poisoned, hung, or whatever else could happen cause they can't kill you... unless they take your head."

"How did this happen to me?... I... huh... why can't I just be normal?..."

"I can't answer the last question, but I think I've got a theory about the first one. I remember Ranma talking about a teacher that is able to drain people's battle auras and life energies. I think you may have absorbed part of the quickening from my earlier today. It transferred almost as if you'd taken my head. Thankfully, I still seem to be immortal too."

- - - - -

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I've got no proof that your not lying," Ranma replied.

"You want proof? What would work for you?"

"If you've got to ask, I'm sure you can't provide," As Ranma and the vampire face off, another person entered.

Hello? the stranger called out.

"Buffy? How does she do it?"

"Do what?"

"She always finds me no matter where I go."

"And who is she?"

"She's someone that can provide you with the proof you need."

Hey Angel, what's with you and Mr. Japanese here? And were you just speaking Japanese?

Yeah, I was and I think this guy's going to try and kill me.

Key word 'try', right?

Yeah, but if I fight back, it's likely to cause trouble.

Can anyone join this conversation or is it just for dead people and blondes? Ranma asked politely.

You can speak English? Buffy asked.

Yeah, my mom taught me when I was real young and my Pop took me there for training.

So what's your beef with Angel?

Angel?

The tall, dark, and broody one over there.

He's Angel?

Yes, he's Angel.

And you know this blood sucking vampire from where?

Sunnydale, C A

C A?

You went to America and you don't know what CA means?

We weren't there for the language, we were there for the tournaments.

And I'm guessing not geography... C A means California. I think Arnold is the governor of that state.

That guy from Terminator one, two and three?

See, you did learn something important while you were there.

So, you know Angel from a city in California?

And he wins his girlfriend a cute dolly.

So why shouldn't I kill this vampire?

Well, I should tell you a few dozen right off the top of my head, but after he fled the country to come here, I'm not so sure.

Buffy! Angel cried out.

Kidding. Listen, Angel isn't evil anymore. He used to be, but he... changed. Thanks to a curse, he got his soul back and now he usually helps me fight vampires.

Sounds peachy... Buffy... wait a minute. Ranma commented. I think I remember Ukyo telling me she was going to stay with someone name Buffy Summers.

That's me, good old Buffy Summers, girl of the people. Yeah, your friend Ukyo showed up, but then I had to play fetch to bring Angel back with me.

By the way, there is another reason you don't want to try and take out Angel.

I'm already convinced, but for argument's sake, what's that?

He's really powerful, even for a vampire.

Well, I'm really powerful too, for a human. Perhaps latter me and Mr. Scary teeth can have us a little match.

As long as it's after sunset. Angel and tans don't go well together.

Really... I'd say he'd probably look... Hot.

Hey, puns are my line, besides, that doesn't sound good coming from a guy...

Fair enough... he said. 'She's right... Oh my god, she's right.'

Ranma turned to Akane and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Woo, slow down there Tex, ya don't have to prove nothin. Akane on the other hand didn't care. She was happy.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, high about the ocean in a plane, Ryoga and Shampoo continued their cuddling... Actually Ryoga starred straight ahead while Shampoo did whatever she felt like doing to him. Joseph just kept on writing.

'This Ryoga guys got a hot girlfriend.' he thought to himself.

Chapter 13version 1.0status: experimental

Ranma released Akane from his latest kiss and stepped back. He felt better. Akane on the other hand looked like she was about to pass out.

Are you two done yet? Buffy calmly asked.

Yeah... Sorry about that... Ranma replied sheepishly.

Don't worry about it, you two crazy kids can do whatever you feel like... Well maybe not here, but I'm sure in the privacy of your own bedroom, that's fine.

Uh... sure... So, how's Ukyo doing?

Ukyo? I'm not sure. So far, she can't speak English and I still can't speak Japanese. So all we really do is wave at each other a lot.

That's too bad. Trust me, Ukyo's a great friend when you get to know her.

I'll tell her you said so when I see her next... not that she'll understand me...

Hey Angel, got any books a 600 plus year old doctor might find interesting?

I'm not sure... How about this one, Angel said as he pulled down an old book. I can't read the title but it deals in the lost arts of pressure points of every kind.

Sounds like a winner. I know the doc loves pressure points, so this might be perfect. How much?

Nothin, I've got a hundred copies of this thing sitting in a box in America. It seems when this book was released, no one thought it was serious. When I first saw it, I bought all the copies up, figuring they'd sell great later... Funny thing, they never did...

Thanks a lot Ranma said with a bow. "Check it out Akane. I think this pressure point book would be perfect for Dr. Tofu."

Akane took it and looked over it with a smile.

"You're right Ranma, this is a good book," she cheerfully confirmed as she read the book. "This would be perfect."

"Then wish your doctor a happy birthday for me," Angel casually stated.

"We will," Akane said as she bowed to Angel. As she began to bow, her figure shot out and hit one of his pressure points.

"Ah! Watch it," he barked.

"Wow, it really does work," she said in amazement.

"Akane, what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing serious. Just something to help him get a little closer to his girlfriend. Speaking of."

She quickly turned and hit the same spot on Buffy.

Ok... Is this some kind of strange Japanese... Buffy stopped as her loins suddenly got very damp.

is my way... of thanking. Akane tried to tell Buffy in her broken English. Have good day, yeah?

As Ranma and Akane ran from the shop, Buffy jumped on to Angel and started kissing him everywhere.

- - - - -

"Why?...," it was the only thing she could think to ask. Only, she wasn't sure if that was enough.

Despite the doctor's warnings, she left. She had to get out of the clinic. Even in her adult form, she was never any good at being confined against her will. It reminded her too much of the time before she met Happousai. Back then, she was frail and weak. She couldn't do anything without risking her life. Just getting up and going to the kitchen could have ended her life.

Then Happousai appeared in her life. She wasn't sure what to think of him. A strange little man offering a cure. A way to be strong. Of course, he told her at the time, it wouldn't make her normal and that he had nothing that could do that. She was surprised at how honest he was. Most people would simply lie and tell her she'd be alright one day. Everything would be roses and puppies...

And that's why she accepted his offer. Because he told her that nothing ends like that. Life was a hardship followed by pain sometimes. It took her a while to accept that painful truth, but it was better then the lie she'd been told.

As she thought about the past, a sickening feeling over took her. She looked a head and saw right away who was causing it. It was Tatewaki Kuno.

"To think that one so young would be my next target. I guess the heaven shine upon me today."

"How is this possible? How can you be immortal too?"

"Ah, it was only a brief two summers ago that I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17 discovered this. My father, while home on his vacation did strike me down with his own blade. It was then he gave up his sword for barbers shears."

"So, you were 15 when you died?"

"Yes... However, the time for talk is over. I was taught by my loyal ninja servant Sasazuka that immortals must take the heads of other immortals, so take your head I shall!" as he shouted this, he twisted the handle on his bokken, causing the sheath to fall off, revealing a full metal sword.

- - - - -

(Thanks again for reading. Feel free to read and review ideas on how to improve this story would be great!)


End file.
